Hush Baby
by Mandirrr
Summary: Robin can't sleep, but what happens when a certain Tameranean Princess tries to help? -Really fluffy. Recently edited to fix its atrociousness. T for slight innuendo.


**Starfire: "Friend Mandie! Become of the awake! Robin and I have prepared to throw another wonderful idea into your crania to write about!"**

**Robin: "Wake up kiddo! It's time to get to work!"**

**Me: "Robin, Starfire, it's 1 in the morning! I need sleep, unlike you two, apparently. Must you come into my dreams at such odd hours of the night and force ideas for sappy oneshots into my head?"**

**Robin: "Uhm..Yeah?"**

**Me: *Sighs deeply* Alright, what do I have to work with **_**this **_**time?"**

**I disclaim; **

**I don't own Teen Titans…so hah.**

**XXX**

I rolled onto my left side in frustration, trying to force my eyelids closed. Of course I had no prevail. My mind was occupied-of course I couldn't sleep! I was too busy thinking of Slade…hearing of his petrifying voice in my mind, the very voice that sent chills down my spine. He kept me awake at night, and he haunted my dreams. Honestly, that was most likely why I couldn't sleep now. I was aghast of having another nightmare. I moaned quietly in frustration. Slade…and Starfire. She haunted my dreams as well, just in a completely unrelated much more pleasant way.

She was so beautiful…so perfect in everyway. I loved her every feature, her every trait. Her long red hair could be one of my favorites, but her cute giggle might overpower my liking for that. Her soft skin was also high on the list, but then again, there were her gorgeous electric green orbs…I'll never be quite sure what my absolute favorite trait of hers is, but I do know she's perfect for me in everyway. I sighed heavily. I hoped I could be perfect for her in the same ways…Why couldn't I sleep?

What was I supposed to do? I'd tried nearly everything. Drinking some of Raven's tea-which after tasting, I could swear is drugged with some form of marijuana- watching T.V., taking a warm bath, taking a cold shower, taking a quick swim, pulling the pillow over my head, blindfolding myself, laying on the couch, eating a banana, drinking a warm glass of milk, taking a walk, sitting in the evidence room, working out, taking another shower, and now I was finally back in my own room trying with fail, to sleep. I buried my face in my gray sheet and emitted a muffled scream of frustration.

After a few minutes my door slid open. "Robin?" Cyborg's voice asked in a hushed tone. "You okay man?"

I groaned in reply. "I'm fine; can't sleep." Cyborg released a held breath.

"Sorry man. You oughta try some of Raven's tea-I swear that stuff is drugged. Goodnight." The door slid shut and I was alone once more, my face buried again in my gray sheets. I had started to become extremely discouraged of the idea of sleep when I heard a light voice coming from the hallway outside my door.

"Is anyone there? Hello?"

I recognized this voice as Starfire's immediately, and chuckled as I stood up to let her know I was okay. I padded to the door and opened it to find her standing a few feet away, flying just a foot or so off the ground. I noted she was changed out of her normal Tamaranean attire, and dressed in a silk lilac night gown embroidered with black lace, while black slippers covered her feet. Though still she wore her wrist armor; she was always ready for a fight.

"Starfire?" I asked softly, as not to scare her. I failed. Her fist lit up a lime green, and she swiftly turned to identify the voice.

"Oh. It is only you Robin." She relaxed, and her hands turned back to normal. "I heard a scream, so I decided it would be best to search the tower. Will you join me?"

"Oh Star, that was only me." I replied with a light chuckle. She stared at me with a puzzled expression.

"Why did you feel the need to scream?" She asked, her eyes glowing a lime green to match her hands. "Did someone disturb you?"

"No, I was just frustrated."

"Oh." Starfire offered, her eyes returning to normal. "Why were you the 'frustrated'?"

"I can't sleep." I informed her, yawning.

"Oh. Possibly a massage could help?" My head was screaming no, but my aching muscles and raging teenage hormones were screaming, 'YES YES YES.'

"Uh..sure, Star." I finally replied, punching in the code for both of us to enter my room.

"Lay down on the bed please." Starfire requested sweetly, pulling off her wrist armor. I blissfully obeyed her request and fell face first, once again, on the soft gray sheets.

She sat next to me and began to slowly work her way up my spine with gentle lingering touches. I held my breath as she slowly pressed her fingers into the back of my neck. She was _really_ good at this. I felt myself swoon as her dainty hands traveled up to my scalp and began to slowly move in circles. Almost at once I felt myself become drowsy, and my breathing begin to deepen. She giggled slightly and trailed her hands down my back once more. She continued this pattern for what seemed like a lifetime, and I continued to cherish the delightful sensations her hands were creating on my back. Eventually I began to slip into slumber at last.

"Goodnight Robin." Starfire whispered, giving me a simple peck on the cheek. No. I would not allow this. Pretty girl, who gives amazing massages, kissing me then leaving my room. No. No, no, no, _no._

"Star?" I asked, springing from my comfortable position.

"Hm?" She replied, turning back to look at me just before leaving the room.

"Do you wanna…sleep with me tonight?" I inquired slyly, patting the ample space of bed beside me. "I'm still not sure I'll be able to get any sleep without more of your massages." She giggled as she crossed the room and laid down next to me. I pulled her close. Not too close that it might be cumbersome for me if she did anything else considerably alluring, but close enough to share my warmth with her. We laid in silence for a few minutes until her bell-like voice rang true breaking the silence in the room.

"Robin? Why could you not sleep?" She inquired turning to face me.

"Well Star, I was actually thinking about you." I responded, feeling a blush creep up my face.

She smiled and buried her face into my bare chest. "I was thinking of you as well Robin." Came her delayed and muffled reply. We laid in silence once more for awhile while instead this time I broke the silence.

"Star? Are you still awake?" She stirred slightly on my chest.

"Yes." She replied lethargically.

I-The Boy Wonder-took a deep faltering breath, "I think I love you."

The beautiful girl lying in my bed squealed. "Oh I love you too Robin!" I felt a bone crushing embrace wrap around me, and chuckled lightly.

"Scratch that. I _know I love you."_


End file.
